In interior del Hominis Verdad Veritas
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: Todo comenzó con una propuesta de James... y una sencilla frase que tendría que desifrar. Pero quien pensaría que en ese reto dos corazónes renegados a aceptar su amor se entrelazarían por una simple verdad. Corregido ¡ONE SHOT!


In interior del hominis verdad veritas

-"Vamos Evans; no me digas que nunca en tu estresante vida has tenido algo diferente en que invertir tus pensamientos que no sea la dichosa clase de Runas Antiguas, o la de Pociones…" decía un James Potter mientras corría detrás de una pelirroja en uno de los pasillos desiertos del 7mo piso.

-"Potter, no me digas que nunca en tu estúpida y arrogante vida, has tenido algo diferente en que invertir tus pensamientos y movimientos y todo lo que concierne en tu descabellada figura de homo-sapiens, que no sea hostigar a las mujeres y liarte con ellas." decía Lily completamente fuera de sí mientras sacudía sus brazos en alto en total desesperación.

-"Vaya Evans con que esta traes. ¿Estás de golpes bajos hoy?" dijo Potter dolido, mientras le ponía cara de perrito mojado.

-"Pues ve preparándote Potter, porque te juro que esta no será la última." le dijo Lily señalándole con un dedo acusador en medio del pasillo. Mientras unos chicos de tercero corrieron ante la amenazadora señal que le dio la pelirroja al moreno. James sonrió.

-"¡Gracias Merlín me has dado otra oportunidad!" comenzó dando brinquitos y mirando al cielo con las manos totalmente en alto. Unos cuantos chicos que pasaban se burlaron de su rara actitud.

-"¿Estás loco Potter? ¿Se te metió una Snitch en la cabeza o qué?"

-"Evans, mi hermosa y adorada Evans… ¿En serio que nunca te has sentado a pensar en otra cosa que no sea nada correspondiente a la vida escolar?" dijo el morocho señalándole con el dedo en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-"Potter, no te interesa… Y si me permites tengo que ir a mi despacho a terminar mi repaso de Runas para el examen del jueves." dijo dándole la espalda a Jame mientras se dirigía al retrato de la señora Gorda.

-"Vaya, bueno; como dicen por ahí… que se va a ser… la ratona de biblioteca va estar ocupada…"

-"Calla Potter… porque tú seas un bambalán no significa que todo Hogwarts lo sea. Así que si me disculpas…"

-"Bueno Evans. Te propongo algo…" dijo James tomándole de la muñeca. Lily paró en seco al sentir el contacto de James. Se volteó cuidadosamente y puso un semblante digno de admirar. Totalmente seria.

-"¿Otra de tus proposiciones? Avanza Potter, no tengo toda mi vida." dijo hastiada.

-"¡Ya está! Ya que eres tan sabia y toda hecha una erudito… Te propongo que escribas algo con esta oración…" James sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino pequeño que estaba doblado.

-"¿Qué? Estás loco Potter…"

-"Solo as lo por favor. ¿Sí?" dijo este con carita de cachorrito mojado. Lily bufó ante la actitud del moreno y se rindió.

-"De acuerdo ¿Y cuando quieres el pergamino?" dijo está un poco hastiada por haberse dejado convencer por James C. Potter.

-"Lo antes posible… bueno yo hare mi parte con el tema también."

-"Esta bien, que tal… ¿mañana en la noche?" dijo Lily al fin tratando de darle pie con bola al asunto.

-"Acordado… pero antes hay que poner las reglas." dijo James totalmente serio y cruzando las manos como jarras.

-"Mira quién habla. El que siempre rompe las reglas, esto es una ironía."

-"Vamos Evans, tu sabes al igual que yo que te soy irresistible…" dijo este haciendo gala de toda su belleza. Alzando sus cejas mientras las subía y bajaba rápidamente dándole un aspecto de bonitillo.

-"Vomita las instrucciones ya Potter." dijo la chica hastiada pero con las mejillas rosadas ante la cercanía que tenía con el morocho.

-"Bueno este es el trato. No puedes pedirle ayuda a nadie, esa es una. Dos: no debes mostrar el pergamino a nadie. Y por último debes de ser totalmente sincera. Además sabré si lo fuiste porque utilizaras este pergamino que tiene un hechizo para saber si fuiste o no sincera, al igual lo hare yo. ¿Está bien?"

-"No sé qué es lo que te traes en manos James… pero… bueno acepto, dame el pergamino ahora tengo que ir a hacer mi repaso de Runas." y diciendo esto se dirigió dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-"Si, ya vete me desconcentra cada vez que hablas de clases… me siento que le hablo a McGonagal." dijo James en tono jocoso.

-"Payaso…" dijo la pelirroja y le devolvió el alago con una sonrisa.

-"Y así me adoras pelirroja." comentó James en voz baja para que la pelirroja no le oyera mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto.

Así Lily Evans entro en su habitación que compartía con otras compañeras y se sentó en su cama. Aún sus mejillas estaban rosadas y apretaba con fuerzas el pergamino que el morocho, de pelo azabache le dio no hacia ni cinco minutos.

-"Bueno… creo que Runas tendrá que esperar un poco más ¿no?" Rió divertida "Déjame ver que es de lo que James desea que escriba." abrió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta "In Interior del hominis verdad veritas… ¿que _droxis_ significa esto?" Dijo totalmente perdida mientras le echaba un vistazo al pergamino por delante y por detrás.

Mientras tanto…

-"¡Cornamenta! ¿En qué líos de faldas estabas en vuelto ahora?" dijo Sirius sonriente al ver que James se acercaba a su cama.

-"En uno que si es de mi incumbencia, Canuto. Le di a Lily el pergamino que compramos en Hogsmade." dijo este totalmente contento y moviendo el otro pedazo de pergamino en el cual el escribiría en forma triunfante. Sirius abrió sus ojos grandemente ante la sorpresa.

-"¡¿Qué? Bueno… ¿Y crees que funcione?" dijo Sirius terminando de ponerse la túnica de salir, ya que pensaba poner en práctica su estatus de Merodeador.

-"Si, estoy seguro. Además ella no sabe que se tornara de rojo si miente. Bueno… a no mejor es tan lista y lo descubre."- dijo un poco desilusionado.

-"Puede ser, pero no entenderá si se pone rojo… jajaja no sabrá el porqué."

-"Espero que no, le di hasta mañana en la noche. Voy para la otra parte del plan…"

-"Bueno Cornamenta te dejo, tengo planes esta tarde."-dijo Sirius mientras se miraba en el espejo y se guiñaba un ojos. James rodó los ojos.

-"Que te diviertas." dijo el morocho y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino, arreglándose los lentes para poder ver mejor.

-"Pero qué demonios quiere que escriba con eso de él: _En interior del hominis verdad veritas_ Esto no es ni francés, ni está en Runas, o en ingles antiguo, o menos castellano… un momento. James sabe… ¿latín? Debo de admitir James, que muchas veces me sorprendes.-dijo Lily mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa. "Bueno vamos… manos a la obra." Y comenzó a escribir.

_Para: James Potter _

_De: Lily Evans _

_Bueno en realidad no sé por dónde empezar… básicamente contigo nunca había entablado una conversación cuerda, ya que si preguntas por todo Hogwarts Lily y James es sinónimo de pelea. Pero debo de admitir que me sorprendiste al darme esta proposición… en realidad nunca pensé que supieras latín. Pero vamos al grano… "En interior del hominis verdad veritas" eso es totalmente cierto James… En el interior del hombre habita la verdad… ya me imagino el rumbo que tomara esta conversación… ya me dijiste que debía de ser sincera contigo y tratare de serlo, lo más posible. Es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo nos las pasamos peleando, pero dentro de mi ser anhelo el día en que estas peleas ya no se vean más y haya una total paz entre nosotros. Eso sería sumamente hermoso… También detesto tu aire de sobre potente, te crees que eres el único hombre (junto con Sirius) que existe en el mundo y que todas las mujeres andan de tras de ti. Detesto cada vez que revuelcas mas tu cabello, odio cada vez que tus lentes se resbalan por tu nariz y me miras sobre tus espejuelos. Detesto cuando rozas mi mano cuando me pides o te brindo algo. Detesto tu sonrisa de medio lado o la forma de alzar tus hombros cuando me dejas saber que algo es irrelevante. Detesto que me fastidies diciéndome cosas o que aparezcas de la nada. Detesto que me mires a los ojos y detesto a muerte que digas cada vez que yo terminare enamorada de ti. Eso me saca por el techo… pero a la hora de pensar aun no entiendo el porqué siempre intentas estar buscándome y todo eso después de todas las cosas que te digo o te hago… en fin tengo que decir que… bueno olvídalo simplemente deseo que podamos ser buenos amigos… eso es todo ¿no? Bueno espero que he dicho sea la verdad… en fin… es la verdad que loqueras… bueno espero con ansias tu respuestas… con amor Lily _

_P.S. no se la muestres a tus amigos, con amor Lily._

-"Debo de estar totalmente loca…" dijo Lily y doblo el pergamino quedando rotundamente dormida sobre su cama.

_Para: Liliana de mi alma y corazón Potter Evans (suena lindo la combinación de apellidos, hay que tomarlo en cuenta desde ahora para el nombre de nuestro hijo o hija… Preferiría fuera un chico así pasaría el apellido. Aunque otra princesa no vendría mal.) _

_De: Tú encantador amor, James Potter _

_Ya sé, tal vez no me escribas, o simplemente dejes esto para el final de tu repaso de Runas Antiguas… (Típico de ti Lily cuando se trata algo que tiene que ver con migo) pero yo quiero que sepas que rápido que nos despedimos (si se puede decir que fue un despido) me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a escribir en el pergamino…. Ya me imagino (si leíste la frase que te di) que sabes lo que significa la oración… (Eres muy inteligente Evans) pues yo quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo…. Sé que nuestra "relación" no está del todo bien… (si se puede llamar así). Pero quiero que sepas que me duele cada vez que me insultas… si por alguna vez en tu ajetreada vida te dignaras a escuchar tu corazón te darías cuenta el por qué de muchas cosas. Tal vez pienses que soy un don nadie, un bueno para nada, y un mujeriego pero quiero que sepas que no hay mujer que pise tierra que no sea la mujer que deseo más que tu… y además… quiero que sepas que mi corazón es todo tuyo y odio cada vez que me rechazas, me partes la vida en dos… Me imagino ambos casados con 15 hijos todos morochos e inteligentes. Me imagino a los nietos corriendo por el parque y comiendo grageas todo el día… y me imagino contigo ambos mayores sentados mirando y sintiendo el calor del atardecer en el barcón de nuestra casa. Eso sería totalmente hermoso… pero entiendo que el amar es de dos personas, y si amas muchas veces tienes que aprender a sacrificar y dejar eso que mas amas… se y entiendo que no puedo obligarte a amarme pero solo quiero que sepas… bueno ya lo sabes que mas da… te amo y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie… _

_P.S. No te burles de mi ok, fui realmente sincero, además no enseñes el pergamino Evans… ah jajaja y Potter Evans suena lindo… considéralo… besos y abrazos, James._

-"¡Ya está! Deséame suerte Merlín…" Dijo James doblando el pergamino y guardándolo en su túnica.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoxO

-"Lily, ¿llenaste el pergamino?" dijo James cuando se encontró con la pelirroja en la noche, Lily estaba sentada frente al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor leyendo el libro de Runas Antiguas. La chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de James y le miró un poco asustada.

-"Sí ¿Y tú?" dijo ella cerrando el libro y mirando a James dejándole saber que se podía sentar a su lado.

-"Sí, ¿quieres leerlo?" dijo este sacando de su bolsillo el pergamino doblado y le extendió el mismo con manos temblorosas.

-"Sí, toma lee el mío…" James lo tomo y se paro rápidamente del sillón. "No, no te vayas…" Dijo Lily casi en una súplica.

-"¿Qué?" dijo el morocho sorprendido al ver que Lily le pidió que se quedase, era él o ¿Lily se lo había pedido?

-"Quiero… quiero que lo leas frente a mí." dijo Lily toda ruborizada.

-"¿Estás segura Evans?" dijo James tomando su espacio nuevamente al lado de Lily.

-"Si, bueno… Quiero ver tu reacción." dijo está totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada.

-"Lo hago si tú haces lo mismo." sentenció James mirándole a los ojos. Solo recibió como respuesta un cabezazo de afirmación por parte de la pelirroja. James comenzó a leer el pergamino.

-"¿Con amor Lily…? ¡Esto tengo que enmarcarlo Evans!" dijo James cuando terminó de leer lo que Lily le había escrito. Era la primera vez que Lily le decía con amor… Eso para él era un gran adelanto.

-"Cállate, más vale que no enseñes ese pergamino… es mi turno…" dijo Lily entre nerviosa, ansiosa y sonrojada.

-"¿Tanto me odias? Wow tengo que cambiar muchas cosas."

-"Tranquilo, ¿Esa es mi visión sobre ti…?" dijo Lily acomodándose más en el sillón.

-"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quisiste terminar lo que querías decir."

-"…" Lily no respondió, ya había comenzado a leer.

-"Ok, ignórame… Termina de leer el pergamino." dijo James un poco molesto por que Lily le ignorara. Lily comenzó a leer el pergamino, James la miraba muy atento en ocasiones Lily abría mucho los ojos y en otra los ojos se le aguaban.

-"James…" dijo al fin Lily con voz ronca y sonaba triste, pero no triste de triste sino, de felicidad y completamente sonrojada.

-"Fui totalmente sincero Evans, no te burles de mi." dijo James con total sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos.

-"¿Es cierto todo esto?" dijo Lily en voz baja mientras se acercaba a James poco a poco.

-"¿Qué crees? Si no se hubiera puesto rojo el pergamino." dijo James un poco nervioso y al igual que Lily en voz baja.

-"James…"

-"Lily… No terminaste de decirme el porqué no culminaste la oración…" dijo James mientras temblaba al ver de cerca las pecas de la pelirroja.

-"James…" decía Lily con ojos llorosos, sonrojada y con decisión.

-"Si, Lily…" dijo James al fin con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-"Te amo…" y Lily le planto un beso en los labios. No fue un beso de esos desesperados, si no uno tranquilo, lleno del amor que se profesaba el uno al otro. Cuando ya no pudieron más, se separaron; pero aún sus cabezas estaban pegadas y se abrazaban fuerte mente.

-"Te amo Lily." dijo James en un susurro sin despegar su frente de la de Lily.

-"Esto era lo que no quise poner en la oración… Era mejor dártelo que escribirlo," dijo Lily con los ojos serados.

-"¿Eso es cierto? Eres una bruja muy inteligente Evans, nuestros quince hijos serán los genios de Hogwarts." dijo James con tono de satisfacción y triunfante ante la recién confesión de Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta.

-"James… Con cinco es más que suficiente." dijo Lily riéndose a carcajadas después del comentario de James.

-"Evans, contigo nada es suficiente…" y volvió a besarla.

¿Quién pudiera pensar que con tan solo una frase se pudiera abrir un corazón? Por eso siempre en el interior del homnis verdad veritas, non importa cuan claudere aliquis cor pueda parecer, siempre autem siempre lo gravis es habrirlo abhinc el amor.


End file.
